¿Eres gay?
by Adi-chan Hyuga
Summary: Una duda surge entre los novatos con respecto a Neji, como resolvera este problema?


Hola, hola, aqui estoy de nuevo mas rapido de lo que pense, y con una nueva historia, pagando lo prometido en parte claro, aqui esta el nejisaku, muajajajaja, espero les guste.

Dedicado a todos a los que les gusta esta pareja

Como siempre aclaro, Naruto no me pertenece, de lo contrario, Kakashi y Neji estarian conmigo

-bla bla bla- conversaciones

-"bla bla bla"- / "bla bla bla" pensamientos

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**¿ERES GAY?**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

**ONE SHOT**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaban los novatos reunidos en la casa de Sakura, tenía tiempo que no se veían y aprovechando que todos estaban en la aldea consideraron seria bueno una reunión.

Se podían ver diversos grupos reunidos, los hombres estaban en la sala unos hablando animadamente como Kiba, lee, Sai y Naruto, otros estaban sentados en la sala, como Shikamaru el cual estaba tirado en unos de los sillones, Neji estaba observando nada mas con su semblante serio, Shino estaba en la ventana viendo por ella, teniendo como fondo musica amena.

Las mujeres estaban en la cocina, preparando más comida, ya que cuando terminaban algo, Chouji que les hacia compañía se la comia, así que comenzaron a preparar doble y amenazaron al Akimichi para que no comiera mas hasta que debiera, una ves terminaron salieron junto con el Akimichi y se unieron a los amigos y compañeros para que pasar a cenar.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, entre peleas de Naruto y Kiba, a las cuales se les unía Chouji si había comida de por medio, aunque eso ya les era normal, por lo que todo fue tranquilo.

Al terminar las mujeres fueron a la cocina, algunos hombres ayudaron a recoger la mesa y otros volvieron a los sillones

En la sala se veían ya a algunos hablando, bueno más bien a Naruto explayándose, y como tenia de compañía al vago, al genio cubo de hielo y al manejador de insectos no le contestaban, los demás solo los miraban y los compadecían, esperando a que las mujeres salieran para estar con ellas un rato mas antes de irse a sus casas.

Naruto comenzaba a desquiciarse por no tener respuesta de ninguna de las tres personas, así que escuchando la puerta de la cocina abrirse, sabiendo que eran las chicas las que salían para acompañarlos, supo que era el momento de hacer una importante pregunta, asi que una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro, la cual paso imperceptible para los presentes quienes lo ignoraban completamente.

-oi Neji?... – llamo al castaño que no le hizo caso – Neji!- grito a lo cual él lo volteo a ver con su clásica mirada matadora - siempre he tenido una duda... – dijo colocando un dedo en su mentón tomando una imagen de estar pensado - … eres gay? – la música dejo en sonar en ese momento y todos los presentes observaron a un atónito castaño, el cual nunca vio venir una pregunta de ese tipo – es que nunca te hemos visto con ninguna mujer y la verdad es raro, considerando que varios de nosotros tenemos novias, otros han tenido y pues algunos estan enamorados de alguien y lo sabemos, pero de ti, no sabemos nada, y con eso de que estas el mismo equipo que los cejones…- dijo haciendo muecas de estar pensando.

Algunas miradas picaras y socarronas, surcaron los ojos de algunos de los presentes, otros estaban atónitos, Naruto en verdad quería morir, pero ahora todos esperaban la respuesta.

-…- respuesta que no salia de los labios del susodicho y eso comenzó a ocasionar algunas miradas inquisidoras sobre el, mientras otros lo miraban de forma sorprendida.

-vamos Neji, no te juzgaremos, seguiremos siendo amigos, de lejecitos – aclaro Naruto – pero seguiremos siendo amigos.

-con razón pasaba tanto tiempo con Lee y Gai-sensei, ahora lo comprendo - se escucho la voz de Kiba, al oírlo el genio, rápidamente lo miro con ganas de matarlo, pero no logro callarlo – cielos ni Tenten lo defiende y eso que son compañeros de equipo desde hace años y se conocen bien.

Ahora todos miraron a Tenten, la cual se puso nerviosa y comenzaba a temblar.

-yo… esto… y-yo... Neji... - Neji la miraba fijamente esperando le pudiera ayudar a defender su hombría y ante la intensa presión no aguanto más - …lo siento Neji, pero en realidad yo también quiero saberlo.

Ante esto las carcajadas no esperar, mientas Neji pensaba, "con amigos como esos quien quiere enemigos".

-vamos Neji, no pasa nada, con aceptarlo –dijo ahora burlón Sai, acercandose a el y dandole unas palmadas en la espalda – por cierto que dirá tu familia cuando se entere? – pregunto, con una pose pensativa, colocandose ahora las miradas sobre Hinata, quien se encontraba a un lado de Tenten.

-e-es-esto… y-yo – una muy roja Hinata intento hablar, bueno intento defender a su primo pero fallo, pues todos vieron que estaba a un paso de desmayarse por la presion ejercida sobre de ella.

-si hasta su prima lo duda, es lógico que los demás lo hagamos – se escucho la perezosa voz de Shikamaru desde uno de los silles donde se encontraba tirado y haciendo que se soltaran algunas risillas entre los presentes.

-ya! – grito exasperado llamando la atención de los presentes – NO SOY GAY! – expreso fuerte y claro para que lo entendieran.

-si claro Neji, ya te dijimos que no tienes que fingir, te aceptaremos tal y como eres, además eres nuestro amigo no te abandonaremos aunque tu llama de la juventud arda de forma diferente a la nuestra – ya saben quien lo dijo, a lo que los demás comenzaron a desternillarse en risa, ni Hinata, ni Shino se contenían.

-CON UN DEMONIO QUE NO SOY GAY! – volvió a gritar para que entendieran y se callaran – COMO DEMONIOS LE HAGO PARA QUE ME CREAN! – dijo ya mas exasperado y queriendo salir de la bronca.

-fácil - dijo un calmado Shino - pruébalo…

-…- todos callaron esperando, mientras el otro pensaba en cómo hacerlo.

Su mirada viajo entre los presentes, iniciando por los hombres presentes repartidos en la habitacion, hasta que las vio, ahí estaban las 4 aun juntas, pero con quien, repasaba son su mirada a las presentes. La primera de izquierda a derecha, todos se dieron cuenta de como las miraba y sabían que algo se le había ocurrido, las 4 empezaron a temblar, por la intensidad de la mirada del ojiperla, al ver que su mirada iba a Hinata, rápidamente Naruto fue y la tomo en sus brazos, aunque por su mente nunca la imagino a ella, pues a final de cuentas es su prima, casi su hermana, después volteo a ver a la siguiente, siendo esta Tenten, rápidamente Lee fue por ella al notarlo, después volteo a ver a Ino, aunque cuando lo hizo sintió también un escalofrió, para su suerte en realidad, Sai fue rápido por ella, aunque en realidad en pensar en ella volvía a sentir aquel escalofrió, así que solo quedo la peli rosa, la cual se veía ahora bastante asustada, con su mirada pedía ayuda a sus "amigos" que la habían metido en eso, los cuales solo la veían de forma burlona, ni Naruto la ayudaba, estaba muy ocupado abrazando a su novia, ambos estaban muy acaramelados, y en realidad ahora que lo notaba Neji ya se había puesto de pie e iba en dirección a ella, nuevamente vio a sus amigos y claramente noto que nadie la ayudaría, y Neji cada vez estaba más cerca, lo único que atino a hacer fue comenzar a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de él.

-"quieren, que se los demuestre pues lo hare, total, no pasa nada, además.."-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos mirando de abajo hacia arriba a la peli rosa a la cual se acercaba – "tiene unas piernas largas y bien torneadas, sus caderas son grandes, su trasero sin lugar a dudas de primer lugar, siempre ha tenido el mejor de todas, su pequeña cintura, su vientre plano, sus senos de muy buen tamaño, su piel blanca y suave a la vista, delgada, sin duda de un cuerpo perfecto"-pensaba mientras la miraba detenidamente, en sus ojos se veía la lujuria que comenzaba a sentir al recorrer con la mirada a la peli rosa – "un cuello blanco y terso, su rostro en verdad es bello, con esos ojos que parecen dos hermosas esmeraldas, sus mejillas ahora sonrojadas, quizás por mi cercanía, sus labios, ni muy gruesos, ni muy delgados, rosados, pero sobre todo apetitosamente tentadores, ¿a que sabran?".

Sakura ya no pudo retroceder mas, se había topado con la pared, buscaba de forma desespera una salida, vio frente a ella, donde Neji estaba solo a unos pasos de ella, vio sus ojos, perdiéndose en esas dos lunas blancas, que la miraban intensamente, en sus ojos se podía ver pasión, deseo, lujuria, pero también algo que logro distinguir como ternura, cariño y hasta podría decir que amor, ante todo lo que sus ojos mostraban y verlo tan cerca de ella, no pudo evitar comenzar a temblar, sus mejillas ya desde hace un rato estaban sonrojadas, ahora lo están aun mas, al sentir que Neji colocaba sus manos entre su cuerpo impidiendo su huida, acercándose cada vez mas y mas a ella, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, parecía que se quería salir de de su lugar por lo fuertes y rápidos latidos, estaba segura que los podía oír y no solo el sino todos los presentes.

-"esta temblando se ve tan pequeña, frágil e indefensa, como se sentirá tenerla entre mis manos, poder cuidarla, protegerla, no dejarla nunca, hundirme en ella una y mil veces... se ve tan tierna y linda sonrojada, pensándolo mejor, esto no es tan malo, en verdad deseaba poder acercarme a ella... sin duda esta ha sido una muy buena escusa..." – pensaba mientras la tenia ya practicamente acorralada para él.

Sin más Neji la tomo entre sus brazos, con un brazo rodeo su cintura, el otro fue directamente a su nuca para poder acercarla, hundiendo sus dedos entre aquellas hebras rosadas, acerco su rostro hasta que sus pabios se unieron, primero con un corto rose, apenas una caricia sobre sus labios, posteriormente repartiendo besos aun corotos, con una creciente necesidad de mas, para después posarse por mas tiempo sobre estos y comenzar a delinearlos con su lengua, siendo nuevamente insuficiente, quería mas, ya no se conformaba con eso, comenzó a morder y succionar su labio inferior, a lo que ella hizo lo mismo con el superior de él, aun no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos, la necesidad de sentir y probar mas el uno del otro se volvio aun mas notoria, sobre todo cuando solo él escucho un gemido, desesperado totalmente. lo acalló ingresando a la cavidad de ella, aciendolo morir en su boca, comenzo a explorarla, a jugar con su lengua, ella hizo lo mismo con él, ya no importaba nada, hace rato que se habían olvidado que tenían espectadores, ahora solo estaban ellos y lo que sentían.

-bueno, creo que ya no quedo muy claro – dijo Chouji, los demás solo asintieron, con la boca abierta por lo atónitos que estaban.

-creo que aquí sobramos – dijo Shino, de igual forma asintieron y comenzaron a salir de forma silenciosa para que no los escucharan, aunque estaban seguros que no lo harían, estaban demasiado absortos en ellos como para notar lo demás.

Cuando se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire en sus pulmones solo alcanzaron a escuchar la puerta cerrar y "problemático, pero les dije que funcionaria" inmediatamente reconocieron a quien lo dijo, después se escucho "esta nos lo deben esos dos, maldita frentona suertuda, mira con que bombón se quedo!" grito Ino, mientras se alejaban, cuando sus respiraciones fueron algo más regulares, se miraron notándose los dos rojos y con los labios inchados, pero con el deseo de continuar con lo que habian parado por necesidad.

-aun crees que soy gay? –pregunto Neji, mientras colocaba su frente con la de ella y una mano viaja a una de sus rosadas mejillas, acariciandola y la otra permanecía aun en su cintura.

- aun tengo unas dudas, que espero me aclares – dijo colocando sus manos en su pecho y acariciándolo, una mirada picara junto con una sonrisa coqueta adornaron su rostro.

- con todo gusto – le dijo mientras la volvía a besar y la tomaba entre sus brazos y comenzaba a caminar hacia un pasillo – "se los agradeceré cuando los vea… aunque eso tardara" – pensó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y de adentraba a una habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de él, por alguien seguía ahí…

FIN

* * *

Bueno pues aqui algo que se me ocurrio esta mañana, basado en algo que le paso a mi querido hermanito y al cual en realidad no le fue tan bien como a neji y saku, pero bueno, pobre de el.

Espero haya sido de su agrado y meresca algun review, si?, porfis?

saludos, gracias por leer y hasta pronto.

* * *

Al igual que en "Recuerdos Dolorosos" aprovecho para pasar y arreglar uno que otro error de redaccion, de cualquier forma si encuentran alguno, me avisan, porfis.


End file.
